


Lost

by Lumy12



Category: The Last of Us
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-07
Updated: 2016-05-07
Packaged: 2018-06-07 00:12:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6775987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lumy12/pseuds/Lumy12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ellie is not the same after David.</p><p>Warning:  Vaguely references attempted rape.  Set after the in-game events of winter, before spring.  Written for <a href="http://puzzleprompts.livejournal.com/">puzzleprompts on livejournal</a>'s May challenge, using 4 of the 6 prompts:  wind/air, high noon, mountain, clean (+ one true drabble!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lost

It was just a rock, not especially comfortable to sit on, but it offered a spectacular view of the lake, and Ellie had claimed it as hers. At mid-day, if the wind wasn’t nipping at her, the sun almost felt warm. The mountain was a majestic beast, scaring a million ripples away over the water… or it was a benevolent king, ever-watchful over its frolicking subjects.

She would pretend that the mere act of sitting there, witness to such beauty, cleansed her… restored whatever it was inside that she’d lost. Then she’d return to Joel and pretend she was strong.


End file.
